


Show Some Pinterest!

by Goggles_McGee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beauty expert Phichit, Chef Yuuri, Cute crafts expert Guang-Hong, Guang-Hong goes to high school, Leo and Phichit take online classes, Like its there and then its not, Multi, Professional chef Viktor, Tech expert Leo, They all share a house in Detroit, fluffy fluff fluff, some minor angst, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goggles_McGee/pseuds/Goggles_McGee
Summary: After a devastating defeat at a big cooking competition, Yuuri Katsuki is distraught but his friends come up with a way for him to continue cooking without that much pressure. And it's just a great way to have run and share their interests with others. They start a YouTube channel called: Show Some Pinterest!They find pins on Pinterest to try, like recipes, DIY crafts, and workout plans.Yuuri loves it. He loves the comfort of working with his friends, he loves that he still gets to cook. Sure, he's a but upset that he utterly failed at his favorite competition, not to mention, failed in front of his idol chef. But he tries to put that all behind him.But how can he do that when said idol tracks him down in Detroit and wants to coach him so he can redeem himself at the very competition he failed at?





	1. Creamy Lemon Parmesan Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yup, another YoI!!! Fix XD I'm excited for this one as well. I hope you guys enjoy!

  
"Okie dokie, I've got everything ready." Yuuri said with a nod as he looked down at his and his housemates counter that was now filled with ingredients.

"You sure you've got everything?" His best friend Phichit asked as he sat on a stool next to the counter and looked over everything.

"Mhm." Yuuri said with another nod as he ran a hand through his slicked back hair. That resulted in Phichit smacking his hand.

"Ow!"

"I told you not to do that! I don't wanna have to do your hair -AGAIN- Mr. Katsuki! Listen to your bestfriend."

The Japanese male grumbled at that before he shot his best friend a glare.

"Anyways, are you ready Leo?"

Leo, another one of their housemates, chuckled at their antics and nodded from behind the camera and other equipment.

"Yup everything is up and ready to go whenever you are, Yuuri."

The older male nodded before taking a deep breath. He always had to take in some deep breaths before they filmed or he would mess up the intro or would mess up the recipe or mess up something. He just got so nervous.

Yuuri still couldn't believe that all his friends and him were even famous on YouTube. Some days it didn't even feel real. But they were, they really were.

They all made a channel called: Show Some Pinterest!

Really, Yuuri couldn't remember who even came up with the concept or the name (it was probably Phichit) but basically they all saved pins from Pinterest that was in their category and they would hold a poll to see which one the viewers would like to see or they would simply take an interest in a pin and do it anyways.

Yuuri was the one who tried out recipes found on Pinterest, Phichit was the one who did homemade facemasks or simply put, beauty tips, Guang-Hong did DIY crafts like repurposing things and showing people how he makes his stuffed animals, Jean- Jacques, also known as JJ and his girlfriend Isabella, despite not living in the house, had their one section as well which was workout routines, and Leo was the one who recorded everyone and who edited and posted the videos later on.

It was actually really nice. Though there was some difficulties, it was always pretty fun. And they all made cameos in each other's videos. Especially Yuuri. He didn't know why but he was always roped into helping everyone out. Not that he would complain, though he didn't really like doing the workout routines with JJ and Isabella (they told him it was good for him, but Yuuri didn't care how good some of the workouts were for him, they were hellish), plus some of them were fun.

And, oh boy, were mistakes made. One time Phichit tried to make a mask and had Yuuri be his other guinea pig besides himself, and they ended up with their faces dyed blue for a week. Leo wouldn't stop playing the Smurfs opening song while Guang-Hong made them the hats. The two had a good laugh about it for the whole week straight.

But anyways, back to the video Yuuri had to make now.

He opened his eyes just as Leo held up a finger to signal the start of the video.

"Hey everyone! And welcome to another episode of Show Some Pinterest: Recipes, Yes Please! Edition.

As you may know, I am your...I guess you could call me your host?...uh, yeah, I'm your host Yuuri. And out taste tester today is Phichit."

Once he said his best friend's name, Leo turned the camera to show him. He waved excitedly at the camera before it made it's way back to Yuuri.

"Okay. So this weeks video is going to be a recipe for Creamy Lemon Parmesan Chicken!"

"That's a lot of adjectives.." Phichit mumbled off the camera. Yuuri sent him a playful glare before he continued.

"Fist things-"

The Japanese male blushed at his word mishap and hoped that his friends wouldn't laugh but alas they did, rather loudly.

"I meant first!" Yuuri whined.

"FIST THINGS! HA!" Phichit howled.

"ANYWAYS!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!"

"ANNNYYYYWAAYYYYYYSSSSS!"

Finally the two decided to quite down but they still were snickering here and there.

"FIRST things, first. This recipe will make four servings worth of chicken. The ingredients and how much of each you will need are:

2\. large, boneless, and skinless chicken breasts, you will half these horizontally to make four pieces.  
  
2\. tablespoons of finely grated, fresh parmesan cheese.

2\. tablespoons of flour

1\. teaspoon of salt

1\. teaspoon of cracked pepper.

2\. teaspoons of butter.

Now that is all the ingredients you will need for the chicken."

Yuuri explained as he gestured to each ingredient that was already measured out. Making sure Leo got everything.

"Okay and now the ingredients for the sauce!

Okay you're going to need:

1\. teaspoon of olive oil, Oh, well, actually this ingredient is for the chicken.

2\. tablespoons of minced garlic.

1 1/4 cup of chicken broth (chicken stock)

1/2 cup of milk

1/3 cup of finely grated, fresh parmesan cheese.

Okay and the recipe says to use capers, but I am not a big fan of capers so I won't be using them. But if you want to see how the recipe would be with them, we have added a link to the recipe in the description! Okay, anyways.

Uh, 1 teaspoon of cornstarch mixed with 1 teaspoon of water

2 to 3 tablespoons of lemon juice, it's really up to you.

And, again, the recipe calls for fresh parsley but it's more so for garnish so I'm not going to use any. "

Yuuri explained with a chuckle.

"For now we're going to put away the stuff for the sauce and we'll get started on the chicken."

The older male brought out a large pan and places it on the stove top.

"Make sure to do this in a big pan or this is going to take a long time to make, longer than you'll want to spend making chicken." He joked.

"Yeah, really. When Yuuri was practising this one he accidentally used a small pan and oh my god. It took forever for him to finish!" Phichit explained. Leo laughed at the memory and agreed.

Yuuri pouted at his friends. " Again it was for practice. Plus it still came out really good."

"Yeah it actually did. But still."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to rub at them since he had his contacts in. Phichit wouldn't let him wear his glasses, he said it ruined his "look" or whatever.

"Alright. Now what we're going to do is lightly spray this pan with cooling oil spray, the one I am using today is the Pam, coconut oil cooking spray since that is the one Phichit bought."

Yuuri then did as he said and lightly sprayed the pan.

"Okay and after that we are going to turn on the hear and you are going to want it at medium to high heat. Next. In a shallow bowl you are going to combine the flour and parmesan cheese together. Then we are going to season the chicken with salt and pepper. Remember, when you cut the chicken to do it on a gel cutting board. You can still do it on a wooden board but it is more sanitary to do it on a gel cutting board." He explained as he nodded toward the chicken on the board as he combined the flour and cheese.

"Once you season the chicken, you are going to dredge it in the flour mixture and you are going to shake off the excess flour mixture and then set the coted chicken aside."

After he had done that, Yuuri wiped his hands on his apron, a gift from one of his fans, it said, 'Please Do Nothing To The Cook. ' it was his favorite one honestly but he made it a point to wear all the different ones he has recieved from his fans.

"Okie dokie, now we will add the one tablespoon of oil and the two teaspoons of butter to the pan, watch until the butter has melted and make sure to spread the oil and butter evenly in the pan. Wait until that's hot then we are going to fry this chicken until it is golden on each side and cooked all the way through. The recipe says this will take three to four minutes but it depends on the thickness of the chicken you have. Honestly it is better to cut the chicken into smaller pieces If it is really too thick."

Again this was from experience and another reason why, when he was practising the recipe, that it took a very long time to make.

"Once you fry all the chicken pieces you will transfer them to a warm plate."

He said as he did just that.

"Okay now we are going to make the sauce! We are going to add the garlic to the oil in the pan, okay remember when I said that the oil was for the chicken when going over the ingredients? Yeah well we are still going to need one teaspoon of oil here. Sorry if you already put it away," Yuuri said with a sheepish smile as he added oil to the same pan he used to fry the chicken in.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be in the same pan that we fried the chicken in. Anyways, once you add the garlic you will fry that until fragrant, which is about a minute. You are going to reduce the heat to low to medium heat and add the broth and milk. Or you could use cream if you wanted."

"It already smells good!" Phichit exclaimed as he watched Yuuri cook. The Japanese boy laughed.

"That's just the garlic. And maybe the chicken. But most likely the garlic. Now we are going to bring the sauce to a boil; season it with salt and pepper to your liking. I don't put a lot. Maybe a pinch or two of each. And let that simmer for about two minutes or until thicker. If the sauce is too runny, now would be a good time to add the cornstarch and water mixture into the middle of the pan and mix it in quickly. It will start to thicken immediately. "

"Alright and now the last steps. Pour in the lemon juice and allow the sauce to simmer for another minute. And lastly, add the chicken back into the pan to get it coated in the sauce."

Yuuri showed the pan to Leo and smiled.

"And now it's ready to serve! Now you can serve this with some pasta or just by itself. But I decided to derve it with mashed potatoes. Because if there's one thing of come to love while being in America, it is mashed potatoes."

Yuuri then begun to plate the food for him and his friends. He put a plate in the microwave for Guang-Hong for when he got home.

The three started to eat and all three let out hums of approval.

Yuuri then turned towards the camera and smiled.

"I hope you guys enjoyed this recipe! Come back next week for another tasty recipe! Bye!"

Then he waved and Leo turned off the camera. Yuuri then proceeded to take out his contacts and put on his glasses. He sighed in relief once he did.

"This came out really good Yuuri!" Leo complimented between bites.

Phichit nodded, "It is. It's better than last time. You got the fry even on all the chicken pieces plus the sauce came out creamier."

Yuuri smiled at both of them and gave his thanks as they all ate. Soon enough Guang-Hong areived at the house with supplies for Phichit's video that would be filmed tomorrow and for his video that would be filmes the day after. "Hey guys. Mmm! That smells good! Is it that chicken you were making last week?" The youngest male of the house asked as he placed everything on the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

"Mhm." Yuuri nodded as he got up and reheated Guang-Hong's plate for him.

"How was shopping?"

"Oh it was great!"

Yuuri kinda zoned out as his friend was explaining how he got a deal on some of the stuff he bought in favor of looking at all his friends and smiling.

He really loved all of them. They were so supportive of him, especially when he failed to win that competition. God he was such a mess. Plus, his favorite chef barely even noticed him. He thought he was just another fan fod crying out loud! Which, yeah, Yuuri was a fan, but he was also a fellow competitor and-!

Okay he needed to stop thinking about that.

That was in the past.

This was the present.

And what's in the past should stay in past. (Or should it?)

 


	2. Exfoliating Scrub for Super Silky Smooth Legs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit does a segment for the show! Also Viktor is mentioned in this chapter (a little bit)

Yuuri watched as his best friend ran around the kitchen getting things ready for his video segment and snorted when he almost fell. 

"You okay there, Phichit?"

The boy in question merely waved his hand as a response before running to the bathroom they were going to film in, thank goodness it was one of the bigger one's, one time they had tried to film in one of the smaller bathrooms and that resulted in Yuuri getting hit with the camera and breaking the shower curtain rod when he fell in. Thankfully it was an easy fix, Yuuri's sprained wrist on the other hand was not such an easy fix. So Yuuri was pretty happy when they decided to use the master bedroom's bathroom to film in, they were so lucky that the master bedroom was downstairs and not upstairs. 

"I'm sure you have everything ready, Phichit. We should start so that we can upload the video on time." Guang-Hong reasoned as he anxiously watched the Thai boy worry about the place. Despite usually being laidback, he tended to be a perfectionist when it came to filming and doing his eyeliner. 

"You're right. You guys are right. Okay I'm ready!" Phichit exclaimed with a small smile before he looked at the camera and waited for Leo's signal so he could start his intro. 

"Hello, YouTube!," Phichit sang as he waved to the camera. "I'm Phichit, your beauty care guru from, Show Some Pinterest! The Talk Beauty To Me edition! And today I'm going to show you how to make an exfoliating scrub for super silky smooth legs!" The dark haired boy wiggled his perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the "audience" making his friends laugh. 

"Joining in as professional guinea pigs for this experiment are, Yuuri from the Recipes, Yes Please! segment of Show Some Pinterest!, and Guang-Hong from the Do You Wanna DIY? segment." Leo focused the main camera on the other two who smiled at the camera and gave a small wave.

"I know that I have done a similar video in the past, but I think they are very useful, besides this one might work better for others than the past video." Phichit explained as he carried the basket of the stuff he needed and motioned for the others to follow him to the big bathroom. 

"Also, last video I had Yuuri help me out and a lot of you asked why he lets me basically talk him into shaving his legs. I'll let him answer that while I set up everything." The Thai boy said with a wink before the camera was turned to face a red-faced Yuuri. 

"Seriously? People were asking that?" He squeaked out. 

"Yep! Answer them Yuuri. Also, can you start to fill the tub with warm water?" 

"Uh..okay..Well....I kind of like how smooth my legs feel afterwards I guess.....plus, I like the way they look? I mean they look nice. Especially when I decide to wear a skirt or something like that." Yuuri explained as best he could as he began to fill the tub with warm water like Phichit had wanted. He was careful to put it to the tempurature that he knew his best friend would like and quietly asked Guang-Hong how it felt since his idea of warm water was apparently scalding hot, as told to him by his over dramatic best friend. 

"Plus he helps model some of the clothes that are on my online boutique!" Guang-Hong pitched in as he sat on one end of the tub as it was filling up and as Yuuri stepped towards the other end, he decided to just wear his blue poodle pattern swim trunks for this video since he knew there was a possibility of getting wetter than planned. Plus, they were his favorite. 

"Oh yeah, I do that too. So yeah...I just like the way it looks and the smoothness...if that makes sense." The Japanese boy mumbled as he tried to get comfortable even though he knew it was impossible to do while on the edge of a tub.

"I think that makes perfect sense!" Phichit exclaimed as the camera was once again focused on him. 

"Okay. So the first thing you're going to need to do is get these ingredients and the measurements for them. You'll need one and one fourth cup of sugar, a half cup of oil. Now you can use olive oil,or really any oil you want, the most popular is coconut oil, but for this one I decided to go with baby oil! And lastly, you will need three tablespoons of citrus juice, like lemon or lime, or you could do twenty drops of Lemon Essential Oil. I went with just plain lemon juice since we had some leftover from Yuuri's last video." Phichit explained as he held up each ingredient for the viewers to see and the measuring devices he would be using. 

"Now here's the supplies you will need. A Shower-safe container, for this I decided to use a plastic squeeze container, you can literally find them with all the kitchen utensils at any grocery store, a mason jar, this could also be your shower-safe container if you'd like, a mixing bowl but I'm using the mason jar, and a razor." Again, Phichit held up each supply he had and Leo made sure that the second camera was pointed at Yuuri and Guang-Hong who both held up their razors. 

"Okay, the first thing we are going to do is mix all the ingredients together. As you can see i am putting all the ingredients into the mason jar." 

After he had put the last ingredient into the jar he quickly closed it and began to shake it up. After a couple more shakes he placed it on the side of the tub and rubbed his arm. 

"Now, THAT, is a workout. That was my way of mixing everything together." Phichit laughed. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes at his best friend as Guang-Hong and Leo laughed. Though he was pretty sure that Leo was just laughing out of politeness. 

"Next step," Phichit exclaimed as he, himself, got into the bath tub now and sat beside Yuuri with the jar of the shave scrub. And held out his hand for Leo to hand him the plastic squeeze bottle. "We will transfer the mix into the squeeze bottle." He began to pour the mixture into the bottle slowly, trying not to make too much spill out. Once he was done he smiled triumphantly and closed the bottle up. 

"Now the next step is to soak your legs in the water for 5 minutes." Phichit announced as the three of them started to get into the large tub. 

Honestly it looked like a small pool, Yuuri thought as he got comfortable in the water. He had to take off his glasses since they began to steam up. Being in this tub actually made him miss when JJ used to live with them since he was the one who insisted on having such a big bathtub. 

"Actually, if you're taking a shower, you're going to want to wash and condition your hair. That'll give your legs enough time to "soak." But if you are doing this in the shower be careful. It will get really slippery." Phichit warned into the camera. 

"You would know, huh, Phichit?" Yuuri smugly asked even of he knew the answer. 

"You shut your mouth." Phichit playfully pouted. 

In response, Yuuri laughed. When Phichit was practicing for this video he had tried to do it in the shower like the woman had in the article they had found on Pinterest. He had actually slipped and had fallen out of the shower and nearly broke the door off the hinges from falling into it- they had a glass shower.

The Japanese boy remembers rushing to the bathroom to check on Phichit, only to find him on the floor naked and groaning. He also refused to get off the floor for eight whole minutes, thus making the water that was still running, hit the floor. Yuuri was the one who had to turn off the water and pick Phichit up off the floor and when he did he had laughed so hard that he dropped the Thai boy back onto the floor and in turn fell right beside him. Phichit had gotten a bruise on his butt abd Yuuri swears it looks just like one of Phichit's hamsters. 

Since they were going to skip over the five minutes of soaking their legs, they decided to make small talk. 

"So Yuuri, did you see that one food magazine you like? I'm sure you have since Stammi Vicino was on the front cover of it!" Phichit shamelessly exclaimed.

Yuuri glared at his friend but the blush that slowly crept onto his face gave him away.

"You bought it didn't you?"

"I have a monthly subscription to them so of course I have it!" 

Phichit and Leo laughed at their friends reaction as Guang-Hong tried to calm Yuuri down. But Phichit and Leo's laughter wasn't stopping anytime soon so Yuuri did the only rational and mature thing he could think of. 

He splashed them both with the bath water. 

Phichit sputtered and gave Yuuri an absolutely betrayed look. "You're lucky that my eyeliner is waterproof you dick!" He said as he splashed the Japanese boy back. 

And so begun a splashing battle that didn't actually last long since Leo gave the two a lecture about the water around the electronics. After which they pouted about. That is until the five minutes were up. 

"Okay! So now that we've given our legs the time to soak we are going to rub the scrub into our legs! First let's sit on the edges of the tub again." 

The three who were in the tub got out in order to sit on the edges and took turns rubbing the scrub into their skin. 

"I actually like the feeling of using scrub." Guang-Hong admitted. 

"Me too." Yuuri agreed as he finished rubbing the scrub into his legs. He was the last one to do so, so he turned towards Phichit. 

"It does feel pretty good. The way to know that you really rubbed that scrub in good is when your hands feel a little tingly and numb," Phichit explained as he wiggled his hands at the camera and laughed. 

"So now we are going to shave!" 

All three of them did so and afterward Yuuri and Guang-Hong stood up as though to leave. But Phichit was having none of that and grabbed Yuuri's wrist. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To rinse off??? I thought that was it."

"Nope! Sit back down. Because guess what? We're doing it all over again!"

"Again?" Guang-Hong asked as he slowly got back into place. Begrudgingly, Yuuri did as well.

"Mhm. So come on! Once we do it again, our legs will be even smoother than now." 

Again, they rubbed in the scrub and shaved.

"Now we are going to rinse our legs. It would be best to do this with some soap so you get the oil residue off." Phichit said as Leo handed him a bar of soap. 

"So let's do this now!" 

After they all rinsed off their legs they carefully got out of the tub and dried off their legs as the water was drained. 

"And the last step is to put on some lotion! Whatever lotion you would like." 

Phichit used a mango lotion while Guang-Hong used a vanilla lotion, and Yuuri used a mango and coconut lotion. After they were done they took turns rubbing each other's legs. 

"Ooooooo! So smooth!" Guang-Hong cooed happily. 

"This worked really well!" Yuuri muttered as he continued to run his hands over his legs. 

"Mhm!" Phichit proudly hummed before he again, wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. 

"Now it's your turn to try this out! Once you do you should leave a comment on hoe it worked for you! Well this has been a rather successful episode of Talk Beauty To Me! Come back next week for an easy to put together face mask! And next episode will be a DIY tutorial with Guang-Hong! Bye! See you guys next time!" 

After the outro was said, Leo turned of the camera and smiled. "That was great guys! I'm going to start editing this right away." 

Guang-Hong followed Leo out of the bathroom to help him with the editing while Yuuri and Phichit stayed behind to clean up. 

"You hungry?" Yuuri asked as he wiped the side of the tub with a small hand towel. 

"Is that even a question? Of course I am! Oh, by the way, Leo and Guang-Hong are going out with some of their school friends so it'll be just us two for dinner."

"Okay. Then you don't mind if I experiment a little do you?"

"I never do. You know that."

"True, true......so you wouldn't mind if I tried out one of the recipes from Stammi Vicino?"

"Which one of Chef Nikiforov's recipes were you thinking or trying out?"

"The...the new one. It was featured in the magazine. He called it On Love: Eros. It's supposed to be really decadent and savory. It looks so amazing!"

"Sounds sexy." Phichit teased as they made their way upstairs to their room, yes they still shared a room. 

The teasing completely flew over Yuuri's head as his smile brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. "That's actually the point! Eros is sexual love! And you know how Viktor loves to create his dishes based off of music and emotions and stuff! And while I was reading the article and recipe, I just felt the need to try out the recipe for myself. It made my mouth water just at the sight!"

Phichit nodded and chuckled at his friend. He was a big fan of Chef Nikiforov, even before his restaurant became a five star joint. Posters of the Chef himself literally covered Yuuri's side of their room, as did recipes he wanted to try out. 

Once Leo and Guang-Hong finished editing the video and promised to upload it tomorrow, the two left to go hang out with their school friends. That's when Yuuri and Phichit went grocery shopping in order to experiment. 

After they got everything they needed, they went home. 

"So why did you buy chocolate?"

"It was in the recipe!"

"Chocolate with meat? Seriously? I mean it looked like a stew."

"It was a stew! Well kind of. The broth of the dish is thick like stew, well it's more of a sauce. Sorry I'm just so excited I don't really know how to explain it. But the chocolate with meat thing has been around for ages!"

"If you say so. So where do we start? Oh! We should record this!"

Yuuri wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. "Why? It's not like we're doing this for the show."

"I know but don't you think it'll be fun? If the experiment is a success then you have the recipe as video evidence or at least video documentation of it, and if we fail with the experiment then we could get a good laugh out of our ridiculousness!"

Yuuri narrowed his eyes at his friend but soon relented. "Fine! But if I ask you to delete it, you have to delete it. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now let's get cooking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long but I'm actually trying out all the tutorials that I write in this story! And I think I'm actually just going to leave the links to the recipes and stuff I put in this story instead of copying and lasting the whole recipe here XD. 
> 
> Link to recipe: http://www.onegoodthingbyjillee.com/how-to-make-exfoliating-scrub-for-silky-smooth-legs#_a5y_p=5870366


	3. Search Pinterest: Stress Relieving DIY's???????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit messes up, Yuuri decides to never leave the house, and Guang-Hong just wants to get to the bottom of the issue. (Leo is in class and totally unaware of the shit that has hit the fan back at home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tutorial in this one folks, but there will be one in the next chapter. Also Viktor and Yakov make a brief cameo in this chapter. Also also, this chapter is like purely dialogue and i apologize, 
> 
> Happy reading :D

Guang-Hong had just finished up his segment for the show and was cleaning up the living room of any and all materials he used. Yuuri would get upset if he left anything, not because Yuuri was a clean freak or anything like that, but because last time he had accidentally left stuff out, Vicchan got into them and nearly swallowed a sewing needle when he was playing with the left-over fabric. As he was finishing up he heard the front door slam open and voices shouting.

“You swore, Phichit, you swore!” Guang-Hong heard Yuuri yell, he also heard several thuds. Those were probably their groceries being thrown onto the counter. Hopefully the bread wasn’t in one of those…or the chips. He quickly stood up as he heard Vicchan barking excitedly and saw a small blur of brown zip by. 

“It wasn’t my fault Yuuri! You know that.”

“I don’t know! You said that you deleted it!”

“I fell asleep before I could! I was going to do it in the morning.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.”

“Yuuurrrrrriiiiiii.” Phichit whined.

Guang-Hong walked into the kitchen to see Yuuri facing the oven with his arms crossed, pointedly ignoring Phichit’s whining, with Phichit hanging from his waist. Vicchan was barking and wagging his tail as he nipped at Phichit’s shoe laces which made Phichit whine even more. “Vicchannnnnnn. Noooooooo.”

“Um,” Guang-Hong started, “What is going on? Why are you two fighting?”

“Ask Phichit.” Yuuri said though clenched teeth.

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“So you’ve said.” 

The youngest male sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched his two friends act ridiculous. “What is not your fault?”

Phichit finally stopped hanging off of Yuuri and stood up. By the smile he was giving him, Guang-Hong could already tell that he was guilty of whatever he “did not do.” The Thai boy dusted himself off and sniffled. “Well last night, after you and Leo went to go hangout with your other friends, Yuuri and I went grocery shopping. He had read the recipe Chef Nikiforov had put in that magazine he subscribes to, and wanted to try making it himself. So, for shits-n-giggles, I said we should record it and well we did. Yuuri had asked me to delete the video and well I decided I would do it in the morning, but by that time Leo had uploaded it with the bloopers…since we had accidentally recorded it along with the bloopers. And well…now it has caught a lot of attention.”

Guang-Hong considered Phichit for a moment, “What do you mean, a lot of attention?”

“I mean that…the video may or may not have…become a little famous.”

“Famous!? Hah! Try internet famous! My mom and sister and Minako-sensei have been calling me nonstop.” 

Phichit had the decency to look a bit ashamed of his actions. Yuuri, on his part just look overwhelmed as he picked up Vicchan and cradled him in his arms. Cooing about how mean uncle Phichit is and how much of an idiot he is. Guang-Hong had to suppress his laughter, but his curiosity won over his laughter.

“Internet famous, as in, internet famous?” The young boy questioned. 

“Yup. Our subscription count has risen tremendously! So has the views for our videos. But um, Ciao Ciao called us to let us know that several magazines and newspapers want an interview with Yuuri.” Phichit explained as he started to unpack the groceries, Yuuri was too busy glaring at said boy.

“And.” Yuuri demanded.

Phichit winced,” And not only that. Some talk shows as well.”

“Holy shit.” Guang-Hong whispered. “You kind of screwed up my friend.”

“I’d say.” Yuuri grumbled. “I’d also like to take this moment to declare that I am never leaving this house again. “After his declaration, Yuuri grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water and headed toward his room. Vicchan followed along dutifully, wagging tail and all. 

“W-Wait!? Yuuri!” Phichit yelled. 

“So, if this is internet famous. How bad was Yuuri surrounded at the grocery store?”

“It was pretty bad. I had to get him to wait in the car and I had to get Greg to bring our groceries out to Yuuri.”

“And what were you doing?”

“Damage control.” 

Guang-Hong sucked on his teeth and nodded. If Phichit had to do damage control then it must have been bad. Especially if Yuuri hadn’t been expecting it. It’s no wonder he didn’t expect it since they shop at a small and not very well known grocery store, it was one of his favorite places since the owner doesn’t know that they are kind of famous, and because the store carries some groceries from around the world. It has a little piece of all their homes. And they were somehow bombarded there?

“And how did so many people who knew you two get over there.”

“I was live streaming and they all showed up. It was honestly so terrifying. Remember that one zombie movie where all of the diseased people are running towards the survivors, and the survivors think that they are safe in their little shack, until they’re not? Which is total flawed thinking, because that tiny shack isn’t going to save anyone. And another thing-.” Phichit lamented as he walked over to the living room with Guang-Hong following suit.

“Your point, Phichit?”

“Right. It was just like that zombie movie.”

“That’s basically all zombie related media but that does sound terrifying. Poor Yuuri.”

“Yeah. I feel bad but I honestly didn’t think this would happen. It was for fun and I figured that the fans would love to see Yuuri in a more relaxed environment.”

Phichit sighed in defeat as he threw himself onto the couch, Guang-Hong decided to sit in the chair right beside the couch. 

“Well…what do we do now?”

“First things. First. Where’s Leo?”

“He had a class today. And then he was going to go talk to a friend of his.”

“You mean that he is outside in the dangerous curious world while we are safe and snug at our home with our guard dog and hamsters?”

“…I’ll call him.”

“That is a good idea. While you do that, I’ll try and get Yuuri to come out of his room.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Vitya. You can’t be serious.”

“I’ve never been more serious Yakov!” Viktor exclaimed as his hand tightened around his suitcase and Makkachin's leash. “Plus, I’ve been wanting to take some time off. I’ll miss you Yakov. Tell Yuri not to work to hard.”

“Viktor, don’t you dare get on that plane! I have no idea what you’re planning which means you have no idea what you are planning so-.”

“Dasvidaniya!”

“VIKTOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!”


End file.
